Dekaranger DxD
by Daozang
Summary: When alien criminals appear, SPD will be there to stop them. On earth information of a secret supernatural world has surfaced, revealing this world to the SPD force. Now the earth branch has created a new earth branch team of Dekarangers to watch over these supernatural beings in secret in the city of Kuoh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N – And here comes the first chapter of a Dekarangers and High School DxD fanfiction. This was going to be out Saturday but I redid some parts that sounded weird which ended up turning into rewriting many paragraphs though there may still be some errors. I hope whoever reads enjoys this.**

"Hello everyone"  
'thinking' **  
"Emergency! DekaRanger"**

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger.

Chapter 1

Story start.

In the outer recesses of Space, there lies a certain planet, third of its solar system. This planet attracts attention to many of spaces aliens for its atmosphere as well as the many fauna around the planet. This planet, called Earth also however attracts wanted Criminals to its surface as a perfect world to conquer and plunder. It is for those criminals that SPD, Special Police Dekarangers, have set a base of operations on its surface. However, information of supernatural factions on the earth have surfaced after an incident with a criminal. Deciding to investigate these hidden factions of the world, SPD has formed a new Earth Branch team centered in the small city of Kuoh to gather Information on these Supernatural factions.

A large office was dark as sparks flew off destroyed electrical wires. Movement began to stir in one of the corners of the room as a red figure moved between two cubicles. Gunfire then shot out from the opposite side of the room hitting the floor near the red figure. Firing back, he twisted just in time for a leg to sweep overhead. Grabbing the leg, he tossed the other person who also wore the same red suit into the nearby cubicle and fired his two handguns at the other figure who then laid down in defeat. He then had to dodge as the bullet assault from across the room began again destroying the cubicle he had his in. Rushing forward, he fired back at the other figure with each bullet hitting the others bullets head on.

Just then, another red figure jumped from the side tackling him into the nearest cubicle as the gun fire stopped. Kicking the other red figure off of him, he jump kicked him back into the open into a cubicle wall just as the gun fire started up again pelting the figure earning grunts of pain. "It's just us left issei" the voice man across the room said entering the cubicle halls as the first red figure joined him. "Only one of us can win this" He said as the two then charged at each other. They met in the middle where the first red figure tried a punch and gun shot only for his fist to be blocked and the bullet firing harmlessly to the side. The other red suited man tried to fire up close only for the first red figure to headbutt him and get him into a firm Master Lock. The second man tried his hardest to get out only for the first one to release the hold and kick him into a portable and fired at the man's back.

"Looks like I win" the first figure said as lights lit up the room and everything began to fade revealing a cybernetic chamber with the four downed reds getting up.

"A nice spar but those fake bullets still hurt like shit" said one of the figures as their suit disappeared revealing red clothing and black combat vests. The victor of the spar undid his deka suit revealing a messy brown haired teen in the same clothing. A doorway then opened up as the five cadets stood at attention.

"Fire Squad Cadets, a nice practice spar which shows you all need to work harder" said a lion headed man in a suit as he walked over to the five Fire Squad members. "Cadet Issei Hyoudou, you are being reassigned to the earth branch. You are to meet former earth branch chief Doggie Krueger for briefing".

"Yes sir" Issei said as he left the room. 'I finally get to go back to earth!' Issei thought as he walked passed several personnel reaching a large room. Inside was a blue dog headed man sitting on a couch while talking to another man. The dog headed man was an Anubis Seijin by the name of Doggie Krueger and the one next to him was another Fire Squad member named BanBan Akaza, the former Deka Red of the earth branch.

"Hey look who's here" Ban said as he waved towards Issei. Issei waved back as he stood at in front of Doggie.

"Ready for briefing" Issei said with a smile on his face. Doggie and Ban then stood up as they looked to Issei.

"You are to be part of a new Earth Branch of Dekarangers in charge of investigating the supernatural humans and beings" Doggie said drinking a mug of coffee.

"In other terms, your taking my former position as leader of a new crew of Dekarangers for the earth branch and your being placed in your hometown of Kuoh" Ban said placing a hand on issei a shoulder. "Your going to meet the new earth branch chief at your base of operations".

"Don't worry Senpai, I won't dishonor your former position and will do my best" Issei said as he saluted only for him to sneeze at the end.

"This seems like a nice cover for Base" Issei said looking at an office building with people leaving and entering. He was now wearing a black suit with a red star on the left side of the shirt and a red strap on both pants legs. Looking at the note he was given, he was apparently supposed to show his badge to the receptionist who would then have someone lead him to the actual base. Walking into the building, he saw that it seemed just like a regular office building inside as he went to the receptionist.

He then stood in front of her desk as she finished stacking papers. "Hello there how may I help you?" She said placing the stack aside.

"I need some help finding the chief" Issei said while pulling out his badge and showed it to the receptionist. She then pressed a button on her watch as she recognized the badge.

"An escort will be with you shortly sir" she said sighing as she went back to her paperwork. Issei then decided to sit on one of the nearby couches as he waited for whoever was going to get him. Soon, a large muscular man appeared and stood next to issei flgesturing to follow.

"I assume you're here to get me" Issei said following the large man.

"The Chief is waiting for you in Shooting Range 10" he said as he led issei towards the elevators. As they entered, the man placed his badge underneath the elevator buttons as they scanned his badge. The elevator then dropped quickly going down fast before stopping slowly with the floor number showing the SPD insignia. "That was fun" Issei said laughing as he followed after the man.

"Most of your other team mates aren't here yet" he said leading Issei through the large underground Deka Base. All around them were several workers keeping the base running as well as training with instructors in several training rooms. "This base was made smaller then the main base as to keep hidden from the supernatural world in this city".

After passing by many training rooms and other work rooms, they ended up nearing a shooting range training room. Inside, Issei watched as a single humanoid stood in the center of the room. He had a red draconic head and wore a SPD commander coat. On his back were two large red wings which were folded back while in his hands was a large shotgun like weapon. Many targets then began to appear quickly around the man as he quickly fired his gun hitting the center of each target as fast as they were appearing. Soon each target had holes from the shots within as the program ended. "Target accuracy, 100%. Score, 100" an overhead speaker said as the man opened the room before excusing himself.

"Hey Ddraig, is that you?"

Turning around, the dragon headed man put away his shotgun and greeted them. "Yo issei, it's been years since the accident. How do you like the gift I sent you?"

Holding out his left arm, a red gauntlet appeared covering most of the arm. It had a large green jewel in the center as well as two golden spikes. "I still have some trouble using this pseudo boosted gear so I use it mostly as a last resort" issei said vanishing the sacred gear back into his arm. "The most I can handle right now is about four to five boosts".

"Now that you're here I might as well explain your cover". Ddraig walked out of the room with Issei following behind him. "As you may have noticed, there hasn't been a Blue chosen yet while Pink and Yellow are coming from across the world. You are going to the newly coed Kuoh Academy as a perverted student along one of your other team members as no one expects perverts to be important" he said leading issei into his office. Sitting down at his desk, Ddraig motioned for him to sit down as he passed him his papers. "Your going as yourself and living with your parents since your identity as an SPD agent is secret from the public though your parents know". Ddraig then gave issei a slip of paper with his signature. "That is so that they believe your taking a leave to finish school. Now I'm going to teach you the wonders of being a pervert for your cover". Ddraig then tossed him some porn mags as he placed the slip of paper in his pocket.

"Ban and Umeko might kill me if they were to know what my cover is". Looking over the papers, he was going to be second year student. In two days. "Damn it Ddraig I start classes in two days, why didn't you tell us about this" Issei said as he slammed the papers down.

"Hey it's your fault for getting here this late but at least you're not as late as the others". Ddraig then began to lecture him on how to act like a pervert at all times. "YOU MUST EMBRACE YOUR INNER PERVERSENESS" Ddraig shouted as he drooled over an open porn mag. "Just look at these beautiful tits". Shoving the porn in his face, Issei finally snapped.

"Shut up already, I get it. Praise Boobs at all times and try to peek on girls whenever we get the chance. Is that fine with you?" Ddraig nodded sagely.

"I have taught you well enough. Remember to praise the boob goddess as much as you can". Issei then left the perverted Chiefs room and left with his papers.

"Why did the cover have to be school" he sighed as he left the building and began to walk towards the neighborhoods. "At least I get to surprise my parents with me moving back in. I hope they are doing well with the money I've been sending them". After walking around for most of the evening reminiscing, he came across his parents home. A two story house with a light blue exterior with a balcony on the second floor. Knocking on the front door, he heard his mothers voice on the other side.

"Your home early honey, did they let you leave earlier then usual" she said as she opened the door only to find issei. "Issei, my little boy, your home". She then hugged him with tears in her eyes as she brought him into the house. "It's been three years since you left earth to finish your training and started working out there. Do you know how worried we were?"

Issei closed the door behind them as she brought him into the living room. "Mom I'm okay really. I got a great job as an SPD officer even if I'm 17 and I've been sending you most of the money I've earned working". He then sat down on one of the chairs as his mother went to get drinks.

"So you found some time to visit us, I know how busy those SPD officers can be and your dad is proud of you for getting such a nice job" she said bringing issei a soda while she had herself some tea.

"Actually they sent me home to finish my education" he said giving his mother the slip of paper from Ddraig. "They told me to move back in with you and if not then find an apartment to live in so I came here first" he said as the sounds of the door unlocking was heard.

"Honey I'm home, how's dinner going". Walking into the room was Issei's father who stopped in the doorway. "Is that you Issei?"

"Hey dad, the SPD sent me back here to go to school so can I stay here again?"

"You are always welcome home son, your room is still upstairs if you want it" he said hugging his son. "The money you've sent us has been useful for paying some bills and letting your mother buy things she wants". Patting Issei on the back, he left to change while Issei's mother set the table.

'This mission seems like it would be a fun one' Issei thought as he and his parents caught up with what happened over his absence.

 **(Undisclosed location)**

"It appears that sacred gear holder you were supposed to be watching has come back to town" a shadowed figure said sitting on a throne of books and destroyed benches. "Raynare, you are to continue the mission azazel gave you to watch the boy and if possible take his sacred gear for me". A busty black haired woman with violet eyes who wore bondage like straps for clothing kneeled in front of the shadowy figure.

"Yes sir, I wish to take others with me to Kuoh in preparation for the holder of Twilight healing to arrive so that we may take her sacred gear as well".

"Very well then, make sure to complete your mission or you will be treated to a fate worse then death" it said as multiple black wings sprouted from his back as he laughed madly.

 **A/N – and that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed reading that you would maybe leave a review or a follow. While writing, the song Go-On Wings Take Off started playing which created ideas of those Sentai members which made me realize I write a lot of Sentai fanfics. Then Decades theme song came up after Akibarangers theme song which brought more ideas. Anyways this is Daozang signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N – here we go again with a second chapter to Dekarangers and High School DxD. I am sorry for the late update but it is still within two weeks at least. Without any excuses, I was procrastinating too much in writing and focused more on school projects as would most other people as grades can be important to some people.**

"Hello everyone"  
'thinking' **  
"Emergency! DekaRanger"**

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger.

Chapter 2

Story start.

It's been two weeks in and issei already hated his mission. Sure it allowed him to be near family and stationed in his hometown but the boring nature of school had already taken effect. He had made friends with two other perverts in the school named Matsuda and Motohama. Together the three of them were known school wide as the perverted trio due to their peeping at all girls on campus. The school was a newly coed girls school which meant there were more girls then boys. Also he still hadn't figured out who his other partner was yet as Ddraig wanted Issei to figure it out himself.

"Come on let me see" Matsuda said as he tried to force his way into the peep hole they had found in the kendo clubs changing room.

'Go right ahead then' issei thought as all he was doing was staring at the floor away from the view of the changing girls. His cover only said he had to act like a pervert, not become one. As he moved out of the way, he felt the presence of doom behind them as he slowly turned around to see most of the girls of the Kendo Club in full gear behind them. "Split" he shouted as he started to run only for him to trip over Motohama who was fidgeting over the peephole with matsuda. As he fell, the other two turned and noticed their predicament.

A couple minutes later along with several bruises that would last a while, the three perverts were hiding behind a stone wall. "I didn't get to see anything" Motohama complained as issei nodded.

"You guys were pushing too much and I couldn't see too much" Issei said with bruise marks on his face which were faint and barely noticeable. 'Thank you matsuda for being a meatshield'. As he was rubbing his injured body, a flash of crimson came across his view.

"Rias Gremory, she is the president of the Occult Research Club" Motohama said while Issei looked at the girl in the window. He noticed that her crimson red hair wasn't a natural shade of red that could be inherited through normal human genes but could be accomplished through hair dye. However Issei knew the difference between hair that was hair dyed and natural colored hair and Rias was in the latter group. As such, issei had placed her in his list of potential supernatural candidates as she didn't give off an alien or human feel. Of course she wasn't the only person on that list, several others were on the list as well including the 'prince of kuoh' Kiba Yuto and the student council President Sona Shitori. "Word has it that she came from northern Europe".

Rias looked towards where the perverted trio were hiding and noticed Issei among them. She had been watching the pervert since she first saw him at school sensing a sacred gear within him. 'I should make my move soon before Sona can' she thought as she left the window. Meanwhile, Issei and the rest of the Perverted Trio were leaving the school as they had lost the kendo club members.

"See you Tomorrow" Issei shouted as he waved away at his friends. He then walked away towards his house when he had the sudden feeling of someone watching him. Stopping on a bridge, he started to act like he was depressed as to see what the person would do. "When will the Boob Goddess shine upon me?" he said acting under his cover as footsteps were heard walking towards him. Looking towards the footsteps, he saw a black haired girl wearing a black school uniform standing in front of him acting shy.

"Um, are you perhaps Hyodou Issei from Kuoh Academy?" she asked nervously. Issei felt something was suspicious about this and decided to act along with the girl.

"Yes" he replied as he stared at the girl. She was wearing a uniform that didn't belong to any of the schools in or around kuoh making him more suspicious of her. "Can I help you?"

The girl held her school bag in front of her as a wind blew behind her lifting her skirt. "I've been watching you for a while, I was wondering if you had a girlfriend" she asked looking downwards to avoid eye contact.

"No, I don't unfortunately".

"That's great, I was wondering … if you would mind going out with me" she said in an innocent tone.

'A crazy Stalker?' issei thought while in the real world he said "What did you say?"

"Please go out with me" she said again as she looked into his eyes.

"What! I mean yes I accept" issei said shocked at the sudden proposal as the girl gained a smile on her face.

"Yes, Thank you. How about a date on Sunday?" she asked acting innocently hugging him quickly as well as tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Sounds good" he replied noting that he had about three days until his date with the suspicious girl who was now his girlfriend. Waving her off, he started to walk home noticing the white haired girl standing near the bridge watching the whole encounter but not showing it as to not raise suspicions. 'I should report in with HQ'.

Issei then started to walk towards the office building of which hid the spd base when that feeling of someone watching him resumed. Being cautious, he entered a nearby convenience store and bought himself a drink. He then walked past the building making sure to subtly scan his badge along one of the hidden scanners and entered an alleyway. As he entered, he quickly looked around his surroundings for the person following him seeing something hiding behind some signs. Just then a small protection drone came out of a dumpster and shot the creature giving issei enough time to enter the hidden passage using his badge as a key.

"Welcome sir" a man said as he led Issei into the elevator from the back room. Issei walked into the elevator and scanned his SPD badge again onto the scanner as the doors closed making the elevator take him to the main base. The doors opened up revealing the busy environment he saw before only this time he saw a teen boy with the ears of a lynx wearing a lab coat and holding a suitcase walking towards him.

"Mr. DekaRed, the boss is waiting for you" he said as his ears twitched.

"I'm sorry but who are you? Also just call me Issei please" Issei replied as he followed the boy who wore a tech uniform under his lab coat.

"Where are my manners, my name is Jack Steel. Tech prodigy, head of the tech division, and one of the few people in charge of maintaining this place" the now named Jack said as he scanned his pass opening Ddraigs office. "He's here sir" Jack said pushing a button he had in his pocket sealing the room.

"Thank you Jack, Report in Officer Hyodou and also why do you smell like Fallen Angel" Ddraig asked as he sniffed the air.

"I thought that girl was suspicious asking me out on a date out of nowhere especially with my cover of being a pervert at school" Issei said as he reported his findings as well as giving his list of potential candidates for supernatural beings.

"Well for sure that Yuuma girl is a fallen angel who might be after your sacred gear, I might have to talk to Azazel about this" Ddraig said as he started thinking to himself. "This Rias girl, last name Gremory, crimson red natural hair color?" he asked Issei getting a nod of approval. "She might be the daughter of the Gremory clan of devils as this is their territory" he said as he turned to Jack. "Bring your new tech Jack, this is the perfect time to test it out in the field".

Jack nodded as he placed his suitcase on a table and opened it up revealing a black vest that seemed to shine slightly. "Yes it is a prime opportunity and we have our first volunteer as well for my prototype of Light Energy resistant body armor" Jack said pushing a button on the case making the vest stand up on an enlarged mannequin. "Angels and Fallen Angels can use Light as a weapon which is deadly to both humans and Devils if what Chief here told me is true" he said taking the vest off the mannequin and tossing it to issei. "With the small sample of light energy we managed to obtain through Ddraigs contact, I was able to create a light energy resistant cloth though it still needs some work and testing".

Putting on the vest, Issei felt comfortable as if he was in his deka suit. "It fits great" Issei said placing on his school jacket on over the vest covering it from view.

"You can leave now and if you are attacked by the fallen angel on your date then let's hope the vest works". Issei then left the base and started his trek back home as the feeling of being watched overcame him again.

'Why are people so interested in me' Issei thought as his background cover was that he was sent out of state for school purposes as well as to get rid of some perverted tendencies only to be kicked out and transfered back to his home town to go back to regular school. Issei was walking past the park when he felt something was off in his surroundings. Looking around, he saw only people dressed in cosplay giving out flyers as well as people enjoying the park. "This feeling of being watched is going to get annoying soon" he said as a flyer was thrust in his face.

"Have a flyer, may your deepest desires come true" the girl said as she ran off to hand out more flyers after giving issei one. Issei inspected the flyer seeing what seemed to be a magic circle in the center of the flyer.

"Might as well keep it, it could come in use sometime later" he said putting the flyer into the pocket of the light resistant vest he had on and continued on his way home.

Three days past and it was now the weekend as well as Issei's date with the fallen angel who called herself Yuuma. Issei wore a white collared shirt and the prototype light resistant vest over it as well as black slacks. He had spent most of the three days preparing himself for the potential target on his life as well as bragging to everyone about his new girlfriend for his cover. "Good luck on your date Hunnie" Issei's mom said as he left the house.

Issei walked towards the meeting place they had established yesterday as the feeling of being watched returned. "This is awkward, my first date might also become one of my worst ones yet if what Ddraig said was true" he said putting his hands into the vest pockets feeling a paper inside. "I guess I forgot to empty the pockets" he said as he heard his name being called from behind him.

"Morning Issei" Yuuma said as she ran across the street towards him. She was wearing a white button shirt with a black dress which revealed some cleavage.

"Good Morning Yuuma chan" he replied as he shoved the paper into the vest pocket again. They then began their date walking through a market district, getting ice cream, clothes shopping, and other fun things leading them to the park at the end of their date.

"This was a fun day" Yuuma said as she and issei walked through the park holding hands.

'Maybe she doesn't want to kill me' issei thought as he and Yuuma walked around the park towards a fountain noted for its couples. She then let go of his hand as they neared the fountain standing in front of it.

"To celebrate our first date, would you do something for me?" she asked placing her bag behind her back. She then slowly walked towards him as if preparing for a kiss, her upper body leaning downwards.

"Sure" Issei replied feeling as though his doubts of Yuuma wanting to kill him were out of his mind.

"Would you die for me?" she said lifting her head showing a sinister look across her face as she did so. She then started transforming as her clothes tore themselves off her body revealing her nude form to issei. Black wings spread out from behind her back as bondage like clothing formed around her. The atmosphere changed to a purple hue as 'Yuuma' stood in front of Issei. "The date was fun but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you" she said as she formed a spear of red light in her hands. "I will cherish the stuff you bought for me if only to remember such a pitiful person" she said as she sped in front of issei jamming the light spear into his chest. As a paper flew out of his pockets. Blood gushed out of his clothing as she tore out the spear. "If you want to blame anyone, blame god for placing a Sacred Gear within you" she said as issei began to fall onto his back. As he landed on his back painfully, she stomped on his leg with enough force to crack the bones within.

"Is yuuma even your real name?" Issei said in pain as he laid down on his back, the vest having torn ajar as blood poured from the hole.

"Since your dying anyways, there is no harm in telling you. My real name is Raynare" Raynare said as she flew off leaving issei to die alone next to the fountain. After he was sure Raynare had left, Issei took out his SP License and activated an Officer down beacon alerting the nearest SPD officers to his location.

"This shit hurts like a bitch but at least the vest worked though it's destroyed now" Issei said taking a blood packet out from under the vest which now had a large hole within it. Looking at himself, he saw a large bruise on his chest as well as felt some bones had either cracked or broken. The vest had a reddish sparkle on it as it had absorbed most of the light damage from the attack. Crawling his way towards the fountain, he managed to lean his injured body against it

He heard footsteps running towards him as he turned to see a familiar glasses wearing pervert running towards him wearing a black and green SPD officer uniform. "Issei? Your part of SPD as well? Nevermind I got your distress signal" Motohama said as he picked up Issei.

"You were my partner for the new Dekarangers Moto, never would have guessed they would put two people acting as perverts on the team" Issei said in slight pain as Motohama placed Issei's arm over his shoulder to hold him. He then started laughing at the irony of him covering as a pervert yet his partner that he couldn't find was actually one of his fellow perverts. He then stopped as laughing is painful of cracked or broken rib bones.

"I knew I was getting a new partner for the new team but I didn't expect them to send a fire squad officer, I'd be surprised if they sent a tokkyou officer to join us" Motohama said as they continued to walk through the park nearing the exit noticing the strangeness of no people being in the park.

"It seems that Raynare didn't finish her job correctly" said a man wearing thick clothing as black wings came out of his back.

"Another Fallen Angel" Issei said as this fallen angel did something that surprised the two SPD officers.

"I might as well test these new Anaroids" he said as said robotic footsoldiers began to appear around them. "Make sure to kill them off" he said as he flew away leaving the anaroids to kill the two humans.

"Sit still while I handle this, there aren't many of them" Motohama said as he took out his SP License. "Hold my glasses" he said passing them to Issei. Issei noticed a button on the side and clicked them noticing as the glass turned into a one way mirror. 'nice trick for not peeping' Issei thought.

" **Emergency, Dekaranger!"**

Motohama then glowed with a green light as he was revealed wearing a green dekaranger suit with a number 4 on the left side. "Deka Green". He pulled out his D-Rod and ran towards the anaroids after placing issei on a bench. Meanwhile Issei had taken out his SP Shooter from his holster which was hidden under the vest and aimed at the Anaroids.

"I'll cover fire" Issei said as he began to fire upon the robot foot soldiers with his standard issue SP Shooter. Motohama then began to smack the many anaroids as sparks flew off them from each strike. Meanwhile Issei was busy fending the anaroids away from himself firing his weaker pistol keeping them at bay. Motohama took out his D-Knuckle and punched away an anaroid which tried to slash Issei from behind. He then smacked his D-Rodninto the neck of an anaroid with enough force to break it.

Lifting up his D-Knuckle and D-Rod, he combined the two creating the D-Blaster, the personal weapon of Deka Green. "Let's finish this so I can get you home and treated" he said as he began to fire against all the anaroids destroying them all.

"You should probably change into regular clothes that aren't covered in blood" Motohama said as he brought out two uniforms, one for himself and one for issei to change into as they entered the bathroom.

Back at the fountain, a certain slip of paper began glowing as a certain redhead came out of a magic circle. "His body is gone" Rias said as she was wondering why Issei hadn't summoned her or any of her peerage. Looking at the ground, she saw blood and what seemed to be a trail leading to the fountain indicating he had either crawled or was dragged away. "I should probably tell his parents the bad news" she said depressed she couldn't revive the boy with the sacred gear in him as she teleported away by magic circle. Issei, now dressed in a school uniform alongside Motohama, limped back to his house unknowing of the red headed devil about to visit his home.

Outside Issei's parent's house, a large magic circle appeared alerting hidden SPD cameras around the household of their presence alerting Issei to potential threats to his home. Out of the magic circle came four people, three girls and one boy. Rias and her peerage knocked on the door as they waited for a response.

"Good evening, are you friends of Issei?" Issei's mother asked as she opened the door to the devils.

"Madam, we need to speak to you about Issei" rias said as she was led inside.

"If it's trouble at school then there shouldn't be a problem, come in have a drink" she said as the four devils sat down waiting for issei's mother to return with snacks. They quickly played Rock Paper Scissors to see who would break the bad news to Issei's parents with Akeno losing.

"Good evening, I believe your Issei's friends or perhaps one of you are his girlfriend" Issei's father asked as he entered the room and sat down with them while the mother entered with drinks.

"Good, both of you are here which makes this a bit easier" Akeno said accepting the drinks from Issei's mother as both parents sat across from them. "I'm sorry to say but I think that your son might be dead".

This got an instant reaction from Issei's mother as she dropped the cup in her hands. She then started to cry into her husbands arms as he tried to calm her down. "Why does this have to happen just as he comes home" she cried as Rias and her peerage felt saddened that they had to break the news to the perverts parents.

"We believe he was killed by his date if the blood in the park was anything to be proved by as we think she took his body with her".

"We knew this might happen to him some day, we just weren't prepared for it to be so soon" his father said as he comforted issei's mother.

This peeked their interest as most parents would expect their children to be murdered just like that. "I'm sorry but why would you expect for your son to be murdered like this" Rias asked as Issei's father calmly drank some tea and refilled his guests cups.

"It's because of his work in-". Before he could finish that sentence the door opened gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm home". Issei opened the door just in time as he and Motohama entered the house seeing the four guests in his home. "Am I missing something important" he said as he was tackled into a hug by his crying Mother.

"Don't scare me like that, these people said you were killed by your girlfriend" she said as rias was surprised he had survived and escaped the fallen angels attack.

"Well she did stab me and leave me behind but I was lucky that Motohama here was in the park peeping on the girls" he replied giving Motohama a cover story.

"I couldn't leave my fellow pervert behind when in danger now could I?" Motohama said as Issei was being checked for any wounds finding only bandages on his midsection.

"Thank you for saving my son, these four told us you were murdered and that your body went missing" Issei's dad said as Rias walked over to Issei with a surprised look over her face.

"Oh its Rias Senpai, thank you for worrying about me like that even if it was a bother for you" Issei said as he and Motohama went upstairs to his room.

"We are sorry for bothering you then and we have already alerted the authorities of this attack" Rias said as she and her peerage promptly left the house. "Koneko, did you find anything unusual about him?" She asked as the white haired devil nodded.

"I felt some residue of a light based attack in the bag they held" she said as hey started to leave the area not knowing they were being recorded by a camera system which connected to Issei's room. On a computer screen, issei watched over the footage showing Rias and her Peerage leaving the red magic circle giving him his proof needed that they were supernatural beings.

"At least we know the best works in absorbing light, it would have been a problem of the light had pierced your body as light is poisonous to humans" Motohama said as he called HQ of his retrieval of Issei.

"So one way glasses huh? Never would have guessed" Issei said laying down on his bed to recover from his injuries.

 **A/N – and that is all for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed this as it reveals another of the new team of Dekarangers. Next time, we go into the glorious Asia chapter in which issue meets Asia for the first time though this time he isn't a devil. This is Daozang Signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N – Chapter three is here! I hope you enjoy reading it though I feel I rushed it a bit at the end. I'm sorry if you aren't satisfied by it but I hope I make it up in the next chapter. Anyways please enjoy.**

"Hello everyone"  
'thinking' **  
"Emergency! DekaRanger"**

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. The idea for this story belongs to brave kid.

Chapter 3

Story start.

A yawning issei walked into the school grounds with Motohama behind him.

"Still sore?" said Motohama as he wrapped an arm around issei and hit him gently on the chest hitting the healing bruise. Issei flinched slightly in pain as he hit Motohama in the back.

"Of course I am, who wouldn't be after that" Issei responded as they went to find Matsuda waiting for them.

"Hey, where were you guys on the weekend".

"Issei got mugged after his girlfriend dumped him" Motohama said pushing Issei forward.

"Damn, that sucks. Wait you had a girlfriend? You Traitor!" Matsuda said as he checked over Issei hitting his bruise on accident.

"Could you guys stop hitting my bruises!" Issei shouted at them as the bell to start school rang out. "Crap! We're gonna be late!" He shouted as the three perverts ran to class. "Also don't you remember her at all Matsuda?" Issei shouted as they ran.

"I don't remember you ever having a girlfriend at all, you need proof to show me for me to believe it" he shouted as they ran up the stairs past several girls and the occasional male student.

"I have it right here on my, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PHONE!"

Looking at his phone, issei found all his pictures of him and Raynare deleted as well as having his background changed to its last theme.

"Hah, told you. It must have been a dream of some kind issei" he said as they made it to class just on time.

As class went on, Issei tried to think of why Matsuda and everyone else he asked couldn't remember Raynare at all. "Its as if her very existence was eeeee…rased. OF COURSE!"

"Issei, thank you for volunteering to answer the question" the teacher said reminding Issei he was in class after he stood up abruptly with his revelation. After answering the question correctly, he quieted down and signaled to Motohama that he needed to talk to him after school.

As the end bell rang, he went over to Motohama's desk and started to talk to him hurriedly. "I think I've figured it out. They erased everyone's memories and the school data on Amano Yuuma to cover their tracks" he said before Matsuda could come over and overhear them.

"Well they are supernatural after all. Guys let's go peep on the tennis girls" Motohama said with that last line directed more towards Matsuda as they went to leave the classroom to find a handsome blonde blocking the way. A person who two of them realized visited Issei's home alongside rias and who attracted all the girls attention in and out of the classroom. "Isn't that Kiba the prince of Kuoh".

"Excuse me, Hyoudou Issei? Rias Gremory wishes to see you for something" Kiba said as as he stood near Issei's desk. "Would you mind following me" he said as girls began to whisper and squeal at seeing Kiba.

"A-Alright then".

Following Kiba, he heard several girls already spreading rumors about the two of them, mostly about how Kiba will become corrupted by Issei's perverseness. Soon enough, they had arrived at the old school building. As he entered, issei found the most of the people who had visited his house alongside Rias with the exception of rias in the room he was led into. As he entered the room, he looked around in amazement placing a small listening device in his hand. As he passed by a vase, he stuck the device on the interior of the vase just out of sight when no one was watching him.

"Aren't you Koneko Toujou?" He asked getting a stare at him.

"I don't talk to perverts Kiba" she said as she went back to eating. Soon enough, Rias walked out of a curtained area of the room fully dressed with Akeno following next to her.

"Oh, he's here. Good evening Hyoudou-san, we would like to ask you a couple questions about your date with Yuuma" Rias said as she motioned for him to sit across from them.

'How suspicious that everybody except those of the supernatural don't seem to remember Raynare' Issei thought as he sat down. "Well, Yuuma-chan only went out with me because she was moving and wanted to date someone before she left" he said following the plan he and motohama went over in case of someone asking. "She broke up with me in the park and I was hit by a mugger after she left which got me a bruise on my chest". He scratched the back of his head to make it believable looking in his opinion as he stared at the girls in front of him. He kept his gaze to their necks to make his cover as a pervert would stick.

"Well that's all we need to know, you may leave now Hyoudou-kun" she said sipping some tea as Issei got up to leave. As he left, she motioned for Kiba to lock the door. "It seems that he might be hiding something from us about what really happened that night".

"I did not sense any memory tampering from him or his friend which brought him home that night rias" Kiba said as he stood ready for anything.

"Koneko, I want you to follow issei and tell us what you find him doing" she said giving orders to her peerage.

…

Issei sighed as he left the club room. Through an earpiece he had put in after leaving, he had heard that they were going to track him. As he walked home, he heard a chime from his license which usually meant he had an assignment. Knowing that he was being tracked, he began to walk around the city trying to keep track of where they were tracking him from. He didn't know where the girl was but she was really good at hiding her presence. "She could probably track me in some way such as maybe scent or hearing" he said to himself entering a nearby department store and walked through a manga store, walking towards the XXX rated aisle. He then went out the hidden back door into the back alley where he scanned his license allowing him to jump into a hidden tube system which dropped him off at headquarters.

"What took you so long?" Motohama said having arrived half an hour earlier.

"I was being fracked by a devil and had to use an escape hatch" he replied as the two walked towards Ddraigs office. As they entered, they noticed Ddraig sorting through several files as he waved them forth.

"I have an assignment for you two" he said tossing them a file. "We have information on an alienizer who specializes in kidnapping other species and rare or exotic subspecies being tracked to our city" he said as the two of them looked through the file. "He has a stolen replicator which allows him to change his appearance to those he has killed and is known for mostly kidnapping women and girls of smaller stature for the black market". Looking through the files, Issei noticed that one Koneko Toujou was in the list of files with the notes of her being a devil in the outline. "Your mission is to bring him in and find the missing girls and watch for any of the suspected targets disappearances" he said as he dismissed them.

"Yes sir".

…

The next morning, Issei felt really tired as he knew that at some point on his way to school, Koneko had started to follow him again. He then began to walk past the park when he noticed a blond haired girl on the floor with her panties showing as an opened briefcase of clothing was opened on the floor l. 'Calm down Issei, you aren't a real pervert' Issei thought as he went to help the girl. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped up the girl.

"Thank you, and I'm a bit lost". The girl stood up and dusted her clothes off. "Can you point me in the direction of the church?" She said as she went to pick up her clothing. The girl wore the clothes of a nun and had a face of innocence and purity.

"Sure, My name is Issei by the way".

"Oh, My name is Asia".

The two of them soon began to walk towards the old church on the hilltop as Issei held onto the girl's heavy luggage. "So you were assigned to this church?" he asked as they walked up the long road to the church.

"Yes, I was sent here to work under the priest in charge of this church" she said as that rang as something wrong in Issei's head.

'Last I remember, there wasn't a priest in that church since before I was born'. Issei placed that information in the back of his mind as the two of them got to know each other on the walk. As he neared the church, he felt the spying presence of Koneko disappear. "I guess devils really can't go near holy places" he whispered to himself as Asia glanced at him.

"What was that Issei-san?" she asked innocently as they stopped in front of the church.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud about something".

Issei stopped in front of the church as he gave Asia back her bags. "Thank you for helping me to the church Issei-san, would you like to come inside?"

"Unfortunately I need to be getting to school before my parents worry about me" he lied as he rubbed the back of his head. Something about the church gave him a bad feeling as he watched several people come out to greet Asia. "I'll be sure to visit you though". Asia waved as he walked away from the foreboding church. Once out of view, Issei opened up a communicator and contacted Motohama as Ddraig didn't like people interrupting him during his "Important Work Hour". "Motohama, I need you to contact Ddraig and tell him that I'm going to be investigating the abandoned church. I have a bad feeling about it and the people I saw come out of there had the eyes of a killer."

" _Got it, be careful and try your best to not get caught"_.

Issei shut off his communications as he stayed in a nearby fast-food restaurant and watched for suspicious behavior. He made sure to call in sick at school today to avoid tardiness for the day as day soon turned to night. He ordered himself a burger and fries as he waited when he spotted some movement in the corner of his eye. Turning to the church, he noticed Asia and a handsome looking man who he presumed was the new priest. "Odd, I've never seen him before" Issei said as he suddenly made eye contact with the priest and noticed a slight hint of insanity within those eyes. Just as fast as he made eye contact, the priest licked his lips as they continued their walk. "That was weird but I have a bad feeling about this". Issei then began to follow behind the pair of religious workers only to lose track of them in the nearby corner. "Where could they have gone?" He thought to himself when he noticed a nearby house that had its door closing. He then felt something trying to push away his thoughts about the house and continue past it. He then bit his tongue to get rid of the feeling and slowly entered the house. Once inside, he heard a scream and pulled out his SP Shooter. He turned the corner to find the priest with a maniacal grin on his face as he prepared to stab a woman with what was presumably a light saber.

"Freeze!" Issei shouted as Freed turned towards him. "Drop the Lightsaber you wannabe Jedi". Freed began to laugh manically. He then charged at Issei intending to slice him through. Issei shot at freed only for the stray exorcist to use his light sword to slice through each shot. As freed got closer, Issei tried one last tactic and shot at freed while going in for low kick. Freed jumped up and slashed at the bullet only for it to soar just past it and into the handle of the sword shutting it off.

"You little shit" he shouted as Issei aimed at Freed. Freed was faster though as he quickly pulled out another sword and blocked issei's bullets. He then sliced the SP Shooter's barrel and roundhouse kicked Issei into the wall. He soon began to stomp on Issei as his maniacal laughter echoed. "I bet your one of those shitty devils aren't ya" he shouted as he kicked Issei in the chest where his bruises were. Issei groaned in pain as he was continually kicked in his chest bruise.

"Priest Freed stop it!" A familiar voice said as Issei turned to see Asia standing nearby helping the woman who was unconscious but alive.

"Oh shut up you whiny brat, you forgot to set up the barrier correctly" he shouted as he quickly pulled out a gun.

"NO!" Issei shouted as he grabbed Fred's leg and pulled it out from under him managing to make the man's aim off from the woman as it shot into the rooftop.

"Stop interfering" he shouted as he elbowed issei as he fell before swiftly shooting him in the abdomin with his gun. The bullet stung and burned as it went through issei's abdominal region. The SPD officer shouted in pain as his leg began to bleed.

"Priest Freed, That's enough" Asia shouted as a red Magic Circle formed in the center of the room.

"Here come the Devils" he said excitedly as a snipers bullet suddenly shot past his head. "Shit shit shit shit shit" he said as he ducked for cover. "Who the hell is that!" He shouted as another bullet shot past his cover. "Come and fight me you shitty devils" he said as the devils arrived, armed for combat. A bullet shot past Rias's head as their sudden appearance caught the sniper off guard. Freed went to slash at the devils only for Kiba to defend his King with his own swords. Akeno had lightning forming in her hands as Koneko wore gloves around her hands.

"You attack our contacts and try to hurt my family, then I will show you no mercy" Rias said as her Peerage began to attack Freed. A light spear shot through the roof stopping both sides from continuing however as freed looked at the spear.

"Freed, Get back to the base for the ritual" a feminine voice said as another figure crashed through the window. It was the same fallen angel who had attacked Issei the same night Raynare had tried killing him.

"Oh, young boy, I thought my machine minions killed you" Dohnaseek said as he stared at the injured Issei. "Nevermind that, in taking the girl with me" he said as he knocked Asia unconscious as she dropped into the man's arms. "Goodbye Devils" he said as he quickly took off out the window as Freed broke from his fight with Kiba.

"Asia" Issei shouted as he stood up painfully.

"I'll kill you later shitty devils" Freed said as he ran after the fallen angel.

Rias sighed as she turned to Issei only to find that the boy was no longer leaning on the wall nor was he in the room. "Where did he go?" She said as she moticed a trail of blood leading out towards the front door. She then ran out only to find Issei being driven away on the back of a motorcycle. "Kiba, Follow them" she said to her knight as he went after only for a light billet to strike near him forcing him back into the house.

"There seems to be some stray exorcists still around the household" Kiba said as he stayed within the safety of the house walls.

"I think he might be going after that girl from earlier" said Akeno as Rias formed a magic Circle to get them out of the dangerous situation they were in.

"Then we should try to find him and get rid of those fallen angels who dare to enter my territory." Rias then disappeared with her peerage into the night as she prepared to track Issei and the Fallen Angels down.

Meanwhile, Issei was being treated by Motohama who had a silenced sniper rifle strapped around his arms. "I told you to be careful didn't I" he said as he cleansed the wound of infection and patched it up.

"I know, but we need to save that girl" Issei said suddenly. "Their staying in the church and that man wanted to kill an innocent. That places him on charges of attempted murder or both civilians and an officer" Issei said as he tested his body finding it tolerable for the moment.

"Fine but I'm calling in for back up" Motohama said as he pulled out his SP license.

"Alright but we better hurry, no telling what they could be doing to her" Issei said as he opened up a briefcase Motohama had with him which had his uniform. "Lets load up and get ready for a raid".

 **A/N - I'm sorry for the short and probably not too satisfying chapter. A combination of schoolwork, sickness, and other things can do stuff to you. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this is Daozang Signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N – Things may be going different from canon but then again this is on fanfiction and combines the worlds of DxD and Sentai together. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I worked on it for a while. I won't say I worked really hard on it as I was distracted by other things such as older sentai shows and helping read with the Committee Reads which I would recommend you to listen to if you like Kaiju fights or things of the sort. It is a side story to the KWCC Podcast made by KaijuX which you can watch on YouTube. Just search up either Committee Reads or KaijuX to find it.**

"Hello everyone"  
'thinking' **  
"Emergency! DekaRanger"**

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. The idea for this story belongs to brave kid.

Chapter 4

Story start.

"Get in the room girly" Dohnaseek said as he shoved a scared Asia into the church where Raynare stood leaning against the back wall alongside another fallen angel. Behind him came Freed while Dohnaseek soon left to prepare for the soon oncoming assault.

"Freed, what happened out there?" she said forming a light spear as she looked at the psychotic priest. "The Preparations still need some time to complete".

"There was some stupid brat with some sort of police group, his gun had some sort of insignia of a dog with the letters SPD" Freed said tossing the girl towards some stray exorcists who began to take her towards the ritual room. At the mention of a police group, the other fallen angel seemed to twitch slightly. "He looked like that brat you supposedly killed but he didn't have the aura of one of those shitty devils. He had skill however and knew how to use a gun professionally" he said as the other fallen angel suddenly moved and stood in front of Asia.

"This girl" he said inspecting her closely as she looked frightened at his appearance, "She isn't the one we were supposed to capture". Raynare looked at her co-worker as if he were crazy as she walked over.

"Of course she is, Asia Argento, the holder of the Twilight Healing sacred gear" she said causing the other fallen angel to sigh in some anger as he moved towards the doors only to be stand near Dohnaseek. "Now we need to rush the process which makes procuring the sacred gear from 100% to an 80% chance to gather it safely" she said in irritation. She released this frustration by slapping Asia before forcefully dragging her down into the ritual room followed by the stray exorcists.

"She really has a bad temper doesn't she?" Dohnaseek said to the other fallen angel. "Anyways, about those robotic soldiers you made Hector, can you produce more of them?"

The man sighed as he put a hand on his head. "I have some more but you should use them sparingly". He then passed over a hand sized orb as he left out the church doors.

"Tch, stupid devils and their tricks" freed said as he went to close the passage. As he was closing the passageway up, he overheard a voice from outside near one of the cracked windows. "Huh? I don't recognize that voice" he said going closer as he peeked out one of the holes. Outside was the cloaked fallen angel as he appeared to be talking to some mysterious hologram figure.

"How is the progress on retrieving the Twilight Healing and other unique specimens?" the figure asked with a distorted voice while the fallen angel kneeled to the figure.

"It seems the mission has been compromised. Apparently, SPD has gotten wind of the fallen angel's motives" the fallen angel said as he up towards the figures blurred out face.

"Hmm, that is a problem" the figure said as it held a hand to its chin, "If it comes to it, use the escape portal device so that you may continue your work in gathering these Supernatural Creatures as that Fallen Angel specimen you retrieved was marvelous in the creation of new poisonous weapons. If you fail me, death will be a pleasure when I'm done with you".

"I will not disappoint you Dealer X" the fallen angel said as he bowed to the figure causing the hologram to disappear as he picked up a small disk like device.

Freed smirked manically as he went back to his preparations with some modifications. "That was interesting" he said while licking his lip.

Meanwhile at Dekabase were Issei and Motohama as Issei got patched up for his injuries which were being closed and healed by a prototype healing machine. The machine looked like a large metal pod with a special glass cover. Inside was a resting area while the sides had various openings designed to release liquids and energy. It was created by the knowledge Ddraig had of supernatural healing magics and combining it with scientific medical knowledge to help recreate a minor healing machine. The basis of the machine was inspired by various anime and manga healing machines. It affected the body by surrounding the body in liquids allowing special energies to distribute safely into the body. Absorbing too much of the energy would turn out harmful however as the limit people could stay in the pod was just a couple minutes.

Issei laid inside the machine wearing swimshorts. His vitals were being checked by a girl with cybernetic enhancements on her body and part of her head being cybernetic along with an arm. In her mechanical hand, a small holographic screen was projected upwards which showed various data to monitor the energy output and how much longer the body could withstand the various energies healing it. She watched as Issei's wounds patched themselves up leaving the skin with no scars. An alert on the screen brought her attention back to the data showing that his body wouldn't be able to withstand any more energy. Pressing a switch, the liquids started to drain from the pod as Issei began to stir. The pod screen opened as Issei woke up from the medically induced rest.

"Is that it?" he said taking an oxygen mask off his face as he stretched his slightly sore limbs. He looked over to the girl that was checking for any anomalies which may have formed during the healing process.

"Your all good for now" she said as the small screen disappeared. "Your outer wounds may be healed over but it will take some time for the internal damage to heal completely and the affected areas may remain sore for a while" the doctor said as Issei stepped out of the machine and went into a small changing area. "The machine couldn't take all the light energy out of your body so you may feel a bit sluggish in your movements".

"Thanks doc, I better meet up with Moto to stock up on supplies" Issei said while putting on his uniform. "How's your engagement coming along?" he asked as the girl seemed to have a love-struck look come across her face.

"My darling is so loving!" she said holding her hands to her cheeks. "He is such a perverted man but I love him for it. He always compliments me and brings me gifts whenever he goes off planet". As she started to think over everything in her love life, she then gained a dark aura around her. "He also knows that if he cheats on me, not even the SPD or the Uchuu Keiji can stop my wrath". Sparks started to come off her hand as Issei finished changing.

"Well, congratulations on having such a loving relationship" he replied as he left the med bay being used to her antics. He then made his way past several workers towards the armory where Motohama was busy talking with the officer in charge as the two were laughing. "Hey guys" he said as he waved over to the two.

"Hey, I got some identification on the guy who shot you" Motohama said as the old guard seemed to stare at Issei. "His name is Freed Sellzen, apparently part of the church until he went rouge".

"Ah, I remember you now. It's been years since I last saw you" the guard said suddenly. He looked slightly old and had a perverted look on his face. Issei stared at the guard for a couple seconds before coming to a realization.

"You're the perverted old man from the Park!" He said in surprise remembering a certain perverted man from his childhood. "What is it with this branch of SPD holding so many perverts"

"Says the young one who's undercover role is a perverted student" the old guard said as he allowed them into the armory. Motohama and Issei then started grabbing the gear they needed for the raid putting on the light resistant vests and clipping on several other tools. Issei clipped on his D-Magnums to his sides while Motohama holstered a stun baton and clasped on several smoke grenades. "Man, who declared war on you?"

Clocking the weapons, Issei turned to the armory guard. "Oh you know, the usual" he started as he tightened his vest.

"You guys need some backup?" a voice said from the hall as Issei and Motohama fitted on some gloves. Ddraig soon appeared with his hands behind his back and an aura of a commander around him. Around him were several regular officers who hadn't finished or hadn't gone through the training to use Deka Suits.

"We could use some for the arrest later" Issei said in return as the two went to leave before stopping in front of Ddraig. Getting a nod of approval, the two then went towards the patrol car depot and entered a Machine Bull patrol car.

"Alright men, gear up and get ready for a Raid!" Ddraig said while the two drove away.

The sky was dark when Motohama and Issei reached the church. They parked the patrol vehicle at a nearby fast food place and made their way towards the church by foot.

"You feeling alright Issei?" Motohama asked as Issei walked along.

"I'm doing alright, the healing machine did amazing work though I still feel sore" he replied as they hid near the front of the church gates. "They most likely are expecting us to come from the back for a surprise attack as going in through the front is just reckless". That said, they quickly ran over to the side windows as they could hear some voices from within.

"You shouldn't be here miss" Motohama said aiming a gun behind them towards the gate. A sigh could be heard as four students walked through the gateway and revealed themselves.

"How did you know we were here?" Rias Gremory said as she and her Peerage stood looking ready for combat. "Also what type of secret supernatural force do you belong to?". At these words, Yuuto summoned a sword and Koneko took a boxer stance.

"First off, you weren't really quiet in your approach and secondly SPD is a galactic police force, not a supernatural group" Motohama said aiming his SP Shooter at the group. "Now drop your weapon or we will arrest you".

Rias sighed as she motioned for her peerage to stand down. "We can't drop our weapons as it would get us killed but we can help you take down these fallen angels" she said before shooting a red beam into the sky causing a scream of pain to echo out. A small blond girl with twintails, a gothic lollita dress, and black crow wings fell to the ground with a hole in one of her wings. "See? Already helping to take down enemies".

"You Bitch!" the girl said as Koneko and Kiba ran past the fallen angel while Motohama tossed the smoke grenades through the windows. The girl then attempted to get into the air only to dodge a bolt of lightning from Akeno.

"Fufufu, your fight's with me" she said as lighting sparked across her hands as a second Fallen Angel appeared holding a device in his hands. He then tossed it in the air and summoned a light spear.

"We will back you up" Koneko said as she placed some gloves on her hands while Motohama looked back towards the fallen angels as several Anaroids came out of the orb.

"Fine. Issei, go on in while I make sure they don't kill these fallen angels and take care of the anaroids". With his words said, Motohama pulled out his SP License as the other three entered the church. "Didn't think I would need this so early" he said as he kicked over an Anaroid while making his way to Rias and Akeno. " **Emergency! Dekaranger** ". With that, a green suit with the number 3 on it appeared around Motohama. **"Face On!"** He said as his helmet formed completely. He then pulled out his D-Rod and smashed it into a light spear that was heading towards him. He then began clashing with the anaroids while dodging light spears.

"Colorful suits? Wait! Are you part of a Sentai!" Rias excitedly said as she fired her magic against the anaroids bursting some. One anaroid slashed at her prompting her to flinch back only for a clang to sound out. Opening her eyes, she saw that Motohama had blocked the attack with his D-Rod.

"You should really learn some close combat techniques". With that, he broke the confrontation and kicked the robot soldier away. A light spear struck across his chest causing sparks to fly. A bolt of lightning then soared over his falling body as it hit Mittelt in her chest.

"And you should be more aware of your surroundings" Rias retorted.

In the church, several stray exorcists were in a coughing fit as the doors burst through. They struck some of the exorcists and knocked them out from the impact as Koneko quickly ran in. She kicked one of the benches in the air and grabbed it while Kiba ran in with his sword raised.

"No killing!" Issei shouted out as he set his D-Magnums to stun and put on some thermal glasses. He then quickly began to rapidly fire his magnums into the smoke cloud as many of the heat signatures fell over. Only one of them seemed to dodge everything as the smoke quickly aired out. Yuuto stood over several exorcists with various cuts across them while Koneko stood atop a mountain of bodies. A manical laughter was heard as Freed remained as the only enemy left standing in the room.

"Well this should be interesting, you a devil now boy?" Freed said as he waved around his light sword.

"Freed Sellzen, you are under arrest for assault on an officer and on accounts of murder and attempted murder" Issei said holding out his License as his badge.

"What's that thing? Are you sure you're not just delusional?" he asked as Koneko threw a bench at him. He quickly sliced through it finding Kiba charging him. Pulling out his gun, he fired at the devil as he tried to make some distance. "If you want the girl, she's under the church but you got to get through me first" he shouted out laughing manically as he jumped over Kiba clashing swords. His smirk then disappeared as his sword was quickly dissipated by Kiba's sword. "What the hell is your sword made of devil" he shouted out firing his light bullet.

"It's a demonic sword meant to destroy holy swords" Kiba responded as he lunged forth. A light spear collided with his sword however as another fallen angel appeared.

"Thanks Hector" Freed said tossing his broken sword and picking up one of the other priest's swords. The fallen angel grunted carelessly as he formed another light spear. "Though we should probably go down and prepare everyone else" he said kicking over a podium and jumping down the trapdoor.

"Tch, fine then you lowly exorcist" Hector said as he descended down.

The three then went towards the hole with caution. Issei was the first to look down seeing darkness with some faint lighting.

"Alright then, you can injure but not kill" he ordered the two who stared at him lightly.

"Why should we take orders from you?" Kiba asked before Issei pulled out some handcuffs.

"You'll get arrested if you do commit murder in my presence" he replied before entering the passageway. Behind him came Koneko as she felt that she had misjudged the boy who wasn't really a pervert as he hadn't tried to peek up her skirt any time she had jumped into the air. The three continued down the passage as a scream was heard. Issei quickly threw caution to the wind as he rushed down the passage just in time to see the girl nearly naked as a green orb left her body. It rushed towards a female fallen angel whom he recognized instantly. "SPD! You're all under arrest for acts of murder" he shouted out holding his SP License.

"How are you alive? I killed you in the park!" Raynare shouted realizing who exactly Issei was as she absorbed the green sphere. "It matters not, even if you have become a devil or something similar, I now have the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear in my hands!" Raynare then began to laugh manically as she formed a light spear in her hands as the two devils arrived on the scene.

"We will take care of the priests, you can take care of the fallen angel" Koneko said tightening her gloves as Kiba summoned another sword to his hand.

"Sounds good with me" Issei said as he made his way through the crowd of priests firing his weapons. As he made it close, he jumped in the air to avoid a light spear aiming to pierce him.

"Hector, this is my fight so stay out of it" Raynare ordered as she formed another light spear in her hands.

"If you say so" he said as he started to fidget with a device behind his back.

Raynare flew close to Issei and swung her light spear towards him as it struck the vest. A small cut formed on the vest from the impact though a majority of the spear which initially hit dispersed harmlessly. "What?" Issei then began to fire his D-Magnums in rapid fire forcing Raynare on the defensive. Several bullets strayed from her defenses and hit her body sending small volts of electricity into her. With the fallen angel stunned momentarily, Issei picked up Asia and laid her on the ground with his jacket covering her. "Fight me seriously!" Raynare shouted out as Issei turnend to her. She then rushed towards him and smacked him in the chest with a light spear sending the officer recoiling.

"You asked for it then" he said standing up and pulling out his SP License confusing her though he noticed the look on the other fallen angels face when he pulled it out. **"Emergency! Dekaranger!"** he shouted as light covered his form. **"Face on!"** he shouted out as his helmet formed as the red sirens flashed with alarms. The light dispersed revealing his DekaSuit to the others revealing a red outfit with the number one on it.

"What is this? It can't be!" Raynare said to herself having seen various other warriors with similar looks and transformations fighting against other weird monsters.

"Fallen Angel Raynare! For breaking several laws, you are under arrest" he said as he turned to her with his magnums now taken off stun mode. He quickly rushed towards her as she threw her spears towards him. He quickly shot one of the spears with multiple bullets breaking it and grabbed the other. The light burned but Issei managed to lift and throw the spear away showing that his suit was just fine.

"How?" Raynare questioned as she quickly formed another two spears and swung one at the red officer. Issei quickly dodged under the first blow and punched her with his guns in hand knocking her away. He then twisted and roundhouse kicked Raynare in the gut causing her to keel over in pain as she went flying. She quickly maneuvered herself in the air however and held her gut in pain. "You think you can take me down" she shouted out in anger with some blood going down her mouth. "Well think again!" she tried focusing on something though nothing happened after a while. "What? Why won't the sacred gear work?" she asked as a bullet suddenly hit her in the arm.

"You coming down?" Issei asked when a pink beam hit the fallen angel in the chest causing her to fall to the ground. Turning around, he noticed Asia standing up with a D-Shot in her hands.

"I had this under control" Asia said as she held the weapon on her shoulders as she wore Issei's jacket with it being a bit big on her covering her privates. Issei quickly cuffed Raynare rendering her powerless due to customizations Ddraig had added in for supernatural criminals as a transformed Motohama and Rias entered the room. "The real holder of Twilight Healing is safe in SPD headquarters" she said pointing her weapon towards Freed and Hector as Motohama went over to her.

"The Commander said to give this to you" Motohama said tossing a bag to Asia as she started to change once Motohama turned away.

"You'll never catch me" Hector said as he threw a circular device which exploded forming a vortex. Suddenly he was slashed from behind sending sparks flying. From behind stood Freed as he had a manic grin on his face.

"Too bad for you, I've decided that this would be a good opportunity to get some new jobs 'Hector'" he shouted out as the fallen angel's appearance wavered.

"You Traitor!" 'Hector said forming a light spear in his hand as he stood up. The illusion then failed revealing a white figure with a gold head and shoulders while the light spear transformed into a regular spear with two protrusions on the sides of the spearhead.

"Alienizer" Issei said as he next to Motohama in front of the changing Asia. The now revealed alienizer swung its spear sending a bolt of lightning towards Freed only for the exorcist to dodge.

"That was close, I better get going" he said as he then jumped into the vortex causing it to collapse afterwards.

"What's going on here?" Rias said with some surprise and confusion. At first, she was going to kill all these fallen angels and stray exorcists for being in her territory but with Motohama fighting alongside them and his sudden transformation, she was forced to change tactics.

"I see, you're the Alienizer I've been trying to track down" Asia said as she finished changing. She now wore a black female version of the SPD uniform wearing a skirt and colored pink. "Rikomoian Marayashi, a dealer who steals and duplicates rare weapons or objects for selling on the black market". With her piece said, Asia pulled out her SP License. **"Emergency! Dekaranger"**. A pink light covered her form as a pink dekasuit formed over her body. Her suit was similar to the others but with the number five on her left side.

"Since there are three of us, should we attempt the roll call?" Issei asked as the three stood side by side as the lights on their helmets flashed.

"Why not? It won't be the same or complete without all five however" Motohama said as the Rikomoian turned to face them.

"What roll call?" Koneko said as Rias and her peerage stood near the entrance. The three officers then stood ready to

" **Hitotsu, Hating Cruel Wickedness"** Issei said posing while holding a number one before turning it into two fingers. **"Futatsu, Pursue Mysterious Cases"**.

" **Mittsu, Investigate using Futuristic Technology"** Motohama said holding out three fingers. He then switched to four fingers as he said the next part of the roll call. **"Yottsu, The Malicious Evil of Space…"**.

" **Itsutsu, …With Immediate speed, Eliminate them!"** Asia said with five fingers held up.

" **SPD"**

" **DekaRed!"** Issei then posed with his left arm at his side, his head facing down to the left and his right arm in the air at an angle.

" **DekaGreen!"** Motohama said as he made his pose with one arm in the air and one to the side while one leg was pulled up.

" **DekaPink!"** Asia said making her own pose with her right arm facing in the air behind her, her body at an angle, and her left arm bent in front of her.

" **Tokusou Sentai!"** the three then changed pose moving their bodies to one angle while looking as if they were aiming a gun. They then swung their arms around while bending their knees with one arm behind their backs and the other bent in front of them. Their helmets then started flashing red as a police siren echoed through the room. They then got up and held out their SP License in front of them.

" **DekaRanger!"**

A emblem showing the letters S.P.D. on it appeared behind them along with a silver badge that had a dog face on it. The three then slowly started walking towards the alienizer as he started to fidget.

"I won't let you take me" he shouted out as he ran towards the three. He swung his spear towards them only for the three to dodge. Issei jumped over him landing behind the alienizer as he aimed his D-Magnums.

"D-Magnums" he said as he started to rapidly fire his weapon at the criminals back. Rikomoian Marayashi fell over but kept himself standing by using his spear as a crutch. A cry alerted him to his side as he noticed Asia rushing towards him with her D-Knuckle active.

"Ora!" she shouted out as she smacked the alienizer in the face with the weapon. Dropping his weapon, the Rikomoian was sent flying into a wall where Motohama stood waiting for him.

"D-Blaster!" he said as he began to rapidly fire his own personal weapon at the alien causing him to be sent back towards Issei. The three then stood next to each other as Issei pulled out his SP License.

"Rikomoian Marayashi! You are under arrest for kidnapping of differing species and the duplication and illegal selling of Sacred Gears and other weapons. **Judgement!** "

With that, he clicked the top of his license as it opened up with a cry of "Judgement Time" and sounded police sirens while the red lights started flashing. The insides then started to flash between a green circle and a red X as three circular rings appeared around the alienizer with the words Judgement on them. A clock then appeared in front of him as it started to count down with the two symbols flashing side by side.

"What's going on?" Rias asked staring at the mysterious routine going on.

"I'll answer that" a voice said as several people in black uniforms started to pile into the room surprising the devils. They readied for a fight only to stop as a man with a red dragon head walked into the room wearing a black commanders uniform. "Calm down Devils of the Gremory house" Ddraig said as he stood in front of the exit while his men cuffed everyone else. "You see, When an Alienizer, aka an alien criminal, is found, the Special Police can request the universe's ultimate courthouse for Judgement with an X being guilty and getting a deletion and a circle being to bring them in to custody or release them in case they are innocent". With his words said, the symbol ended on the Red X.

"Deletion Approved!" The Dekarangers said as Issei closed his license.

"D-Magnum 02, D-Magnum 01, Set!" Issei then combined his two weapons forming one larger gun and aimed at the alienizer who didn't move being too afraid. "Hybrid Magnum,D-Power, Charge" he said as energy started to flow through the combined gun charging it up as the other two stood behind him with their thumbs down. **"Strike Out!"**

Issei then fired sending a powerful energy bullet at the alienizer. Rikomoian Marayashi flailed about as he was hit. Lightning started to fly out of the entrance point with sparks flying crazily. He then fell over and exploded setting the ground on fire as Issei put away his D-Magnums.

"Case Complete" Issei said as he turned to Asia. "So, you're our new Pink" he said patting Asia on her shoulder as she shrugged it off.

"You owe me a Lunch and Dinner since you saw me Naked!" she said putting her finger into Issei's chest as she started to back them up towards the others. "Oh, hi Branch Commander" she said bowing to Ddraig who nodded in return confusing Rias and her peerage even more before they let out a sound of surprise.

"Well I should be going then" Rias said as she tried to walk past Ddraig only for an arm to grab hers. Turning around, she found herself face to face with a now detransformed Issei as he had a smile on his face. "Yes?" she asked before a clicking noise was heard causing her to look down. Lifting up her arms, she found that she now had on SPD cuffs.

"Rias Gremory, you are to be brought in for questioning for suspicious behavior and for attempted murder".

 **A/N: Don't know why I kept this here but I'll use it anyways. I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter and that end while also having the appearance of DekaPink. Many of you had already guessed that Asia would be Pink and you were right. Sorry for the late updates but life is busy sometimes. This is Daozang, Signing out.**


End file.
